Introducing Bubba
by VietAngel
Summary: Callie eavesdrops on some quality time between Mark and one of their daughters. Told from Callie's POV.


**Title**: Introducing Bubba**  
Author**: vietangel80**  
Character**: Callie**  
Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Summary**: Callie eavesdrops on some daddy/daughter time between Mark and Thalia. Another one of my Torres-Sloan family one shots, this time told from Callie's POV. I suck at first person so I apologize in advance for that.

* * *

I'm exhausted. I'm just coming off a twenty-four hour shift and I cried in the shower because I was so exhausted. All I want to do is go to sleep, but I can hear little feet running down the hallway and it makes me want to cry again. I can hear big feet chasing after her and all I can do is pray that he catches her before she gets to me. I hear her calling out for me and it takes everything in me not to reach for her…because my kids come first. My head hurts, my back is aching, I'm six months pregnant and exhausted beyond belief…but she comes first.

"Shhh! Mommy is sleeping, baby," he says. "We have to be quiet."

"Quiet?" she replies. "Mama, up!"

"No Thalia, she needs to sleep so the baby can grow," he says. "We have to whisper. Can you whisper like daddy?"

I have to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from laughing. My baby girl can't whisper to save her life and neither can her daddy, but they try their best and I love them for it. I can feel the bed shift as he sits down beside me with her in his arms.

"Bebe," I hear her say as little fingers poke me in the belly. She still can't say baby properly.

"Yes, that's where the baby is," he confirms.

"I'm da bebe," she says, and I can just picture her face.

She's not even two years old yet, but she has mastered the art of crossing her arms and pouting. She gets that special skill from me. I open my eyes just a bit to peek and sure enough she's doing it…and it's even more adorable with that mass of thick black hair tamed into two ponytails that are so curly they look like Minnie Mouse's ears. That hair? Unfortunately, she also gets that from me.

"Yes, you are the baby, but your baby brother is in mommy's tummy," he says, and his fingers skim my belly so lightly it almost tickles. "Can you say baby brother?"

My belly is completely exposed because I didn't have the energy to slip into anything other than boy shorts and a baby tee that stopped fitting properly months ago…but it's super soft and comfortable and I refuse to give it up. This baby is not a boy, by the way. Well, we don't really know what it is…we decided that baby number three should be a surprise, but Mark is convinced it's a boy. I have a feeling that we'll be having another girl, and my feelings are usually right…I'm the mommy.

"Bebe bubba?" Thalia tries.

"No, brother…brrrrr."

"Bubba!"

"Brrr…brother."

"Bubba!"

"Ok, fine…bubba it is then," Mark sighs, finally giving up. In all the years we've been together, he still hasn't learned not to argue with a Torres woman. We always win.

"Bubba," Thalia says again, patting my belly with a little more force than necessary. Luckily her tiny hands don't hurt me, but the baby isn't too fond of the attention and kicks right under her hand. "No bubba! No hurt mama's tummy! Dada, look!"

Awww, my baby is worried about me. She's so sweet…a hell raiser on most days, but she came by that honestly.

"He didn't hurt mommy's tummy," Mark explains. "He just wanted to say hello to you."

"Hello bubba!" she says, and I can hear her giggling and clapping her hands. "What bubba's name, dada?"

"Evan, I think. I think his name should be Evan," he answers. It's a good name, but I'm still convinced we're not having a boy.

"Bubba Evan, you go sleep like mama," Thalia commands. She's a bossy little thing isn't she? Nobody can ever say that one isn't my kid.

"Thalia should go to sleep like mommy and bubba, too," Mark says and I can feel the bed shift as he stands. "Give mommy a kiss goodnight."

"Night mama," she tries to whisper again and fails miserably, but it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

He must be holding her over me because I soon feel a little sticky hand on my face and receive a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek…complete with loud kissing noises. I listen as they leave the room and I guess I dozed off while he tucked her in because the next thing I know he's back and is tugging the covers from under me. I was too tired to actually turn the bed down before getting in. He tucks me in too, then cuts out the lights and crawls in behind me.

"Goodnight, faker," he says as he kisses the back of my neck. Uh-oh, busted. This time I can't hold back the laughter.

"Goodnight," I say, "and thank you for not ratting me out."

"My pleasure, baby…I'll make sure you get to sleep in tomorrow."

"You are too good to me, Mark Sloan."

"Not as good as you are to me, Callie Torres-Sloan," he replies, and I know he's talking about the baby because he slips his arm around my waist and cups my belly. I love that man—I love my family—and I still can't believe this is my life.

A little less than three months later, I give birth to a beautiful baby. Unfortunately for Mark, she's a girl. Despite that, the name Evan sticks…and so does Bubba.

**Fin.**


End file.
